Long Slow Beautiful Dance
by BrokenAngel1753
Summary: Part of Trade with IceColdSoDa94. Wade/OC suggestive themes. AU and POST WAR


**LONG SLOW BEAUTIFUL DANCE**

PG (Slight T rating to be safe)

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAMER: **I don't own **Saving Private Ryan** yet! The song is property of **Rascal Flatts.**

**SUMMARY:** Wade and Hawkings post War AU.

ONE SHOT SONG FIC

**Author's Note: **This story was apart of a trade. Roxanne Hawkings belongs to IceColdSoDa94; as well as the twins. Oh and Toynbe was the man that they found when they finally found Ryan; The one who set the demolition off in the house.

* * *

**ONE SHOT**

* * *

Roxanne was sitting in the rocking chair by the two cribs that held her beautiful sons. Her twin boys; Michael and Tom were already spitting images of their father. Roxanne couldn't believe she was a mother yet alone the _wife_ of Irwin Wade.

"Sweetheart? What are you up to?" Wade asked while watching his young wife rocking back and forth in the chair he bought for the nursery.

"Can you believe we made them? They are 100 percent us…" Roxanne sighed before trailing off and biting her lip.

"Mmhmm…I can. Now come on honey let them sleep." Her husband whispered before picking her up and carrying her to their bedroom. Both were grinning as they remembered the night they got home from the war.

_**Sounds like a scene from the silver screen  
Yeah, that's how it was  
Love doesn't always look like a picture perfect storybook  
Ah, but sometimes it does**_

"_Roxanne…will you marry me? I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you…I love you." Roxanne looked up at Wade and smiled before kissing his nose._

"_I wouldn't have it any other way Irwin…god I can't get used to calling you by your first name…" she said with a laugh. Before she knew their clothes were on the floor and they were making love. It wasn't the first time, but it was the first time since the end of the war. And it was in a _real _bed not some cot in a medic tent._

"_W-Wade…" Were just some of the words laced with passion that came out of Hawkings lips. Wade smiled as he hastened his thrusts making her gasp and call out in passionate screams. _

"_Hawkings…I love you…" _

Two days after that night they got married. Reiben, Upham Ryan, and Toynbe were there as witnesses, Hawkings grinned as she remembered the after party. She threw a piece of the small wedding cake at Reiben and hit him between the eyes. Sure she was scolded by her new husband but it was worth it.

_**Standing beside her the stars shined even brighter  
And for a moment all the world was, all the world was still  
I knew we belonged together the moment my eyes met hers  
And I thought nothing last forever, but maybe this one will**_

They hadn't even thought about children at first. The first few months were to find a home and start a life. The basics really that's all they cared about at the moment. That and how much they loved one another.

_**A deep breath and baby steps  
that's how the whole thing starts  
It's a long slow beautiful dance  
To the beat of a heart**_

They had a small cottage in the country and even another small one next door where Wade's mother moved in so she could be near her son and future grandchildren. But she spent her time working in her flower gardens so she didn't bother them.

_**The world starts to spin again, you learn things you didn't know then  
Feels like the bloom is off the rose  
But you weather a few storms and you pull out a few thorns  
And together the garden grows and grows**_

Though occasionally she'd drop hints to her son and daughter in law about children. She even pulled out Wade's baby pictures Hawkings had a field day at the sight of her husband as a little baby. A pudgy little boy as a child which made him blush whenever his mother went on about how cute he was.

_**A deep breath and baby steps  
that's how the whole thing starts  
It's a long slow beautiful dance  
To the beat of a heart**_

Hawkings got a job as a teacher of all things, but she loved working with the children and Wade got a job as a doctor in town.

_**It's a long slow beautiful dance, my friend**_

Both brought money home and food to the table; both were the other's equal. And both were quite content with that.

_**The house is filled with so much love  
We got more than enough for two  
So we've been thinking about having a baby  
I know it sounds crazy, but it seems like the natural thing to do**_

She also remembered how Wade practically burst with joy when she gave him the news of her pregnancy. And she remembered the very stressful nine months.

Hawkings had been very demanding during those nine months but it didn't seem to bother Wade the slightest. Just as long as he could curl up next to her at night and caress her swollen stomach. He had a tendency to talk to the babies. Always telling them how his day went.

_**A deep breath and baby steps  
that's how the whole thing starts  
It's a long slow beautiful dance  
To the beat of a heart**_

Turning she watched her husband as he trailed a finger up and down her cheek brushing hair out of the way. Pulling him closer to her she gave a content sigh. For once Mike and Tom were quiet. But as if they could read her thoughts her two year old sons began to cry. Getting up she walked into the boys' nursery and picked up Mike first and turned to get Tom but Wade was already holding his son with a grin.

All four members of the Wade family were lying in bed wrapped in the blue blanket and sound asleep. Well at least the boys were. Wade looked up at his wife with a smile.

"Do you think we could ever have a little girl? I want a little girl who looks just like her mother…" he whispered.

_**It's a long slow  
It's a long slow  
It's a long slow**_

Thinking back Roxanne couldn't imagine how she lived without her loving husband; what would her life be like without him by her side? Would she of ever found happiness? But at this point she didn't even want to imagine it, as she leaned over her sons to kiss her husband.

"I love you Irwin…" she whispered with a warm smile which he returned.

* * *

**I hope this was good enough...I started it as a non song fic but got writers block so I turned it into a song fic.**


End file.
